topcheffandomcom-20200213-history
Sous-Vide Duck with Truffle-Scented Broth
Description This dish is a mushroom ragout and was made in the final episode of Season 3 by season winner Hung Huynh. *Prep Time: 2 hours *Total Time: Under 4 hours *Yield: 4 *Skill Level:Challenging Ingredients *4 bone-in duck breast halves (about 12 ounces each) *1 tablespoon vegetable oil *Salt and freshly ground black pepper *1 celery rib, cut into 1/2-inch dice *1 carrot, peeled and cut into 1/2-inch dice *1/2 onion, cut into 1/2-inch dice *2 stalks lemongrass, bottom parts only, crushed and chopped *1 kaffir lime leaf, plus 4 leaves for garnish *12 ounces black truffle juice *4 ounces foie gras, cut into 1/2-inch dice *1 cup chanterelle mushrooms *1 cup lobster mushrooms *1 tablespoon minced shallot *2 tablespoons minced fresh chives *1 tablespoon minced fresh flat-leaf parsley *1 tablespoon balsamic vinegar Directions Debone and skin the duck breasts. Set the meat aside in the refrigerator. In a large, heavy pot, heat the oil over high heat and add the duck bones. Season lightly with salt and pepper and cook, turning occasionally, until well browned on all sides, 6 to 8 minutes. Add the celery, carrot, and onion and cook until slightly softened, then add the lemongrass, lime leaf, and 3 quarts water. Bring to a boil, hen skim the foam from the surface. Lower the heat and simmer briskly for about an hour, until the liquid is reduced to 1 quart. Pour the broth through a fine-mesh sieve into a small saucepan and add the truffle juice. Simmer for about 40 minutes longer, until reduced to 2 cups. Turn the heat to very low to keep the broth warm. Bring a medium pot of water to about 135 degrees—hot, but well below a simmer. Season the duck breasts with salt and pepper. Arrange them flat in a heavy-duty zip-top bag and press out as much air as possible, then seal the bag. Lower the bag into the hot water and cook for 20 minutes, checking the water temperature often and adjusting the heat to maintain it at 135 degrees. Remove the duck breasts from the bag and let rest for 10 minutes on a cutting board, tented loosely with aluminum foil. Meanwhile, heat a medium sauté pan or skillet over high heat. Add the foie gras and cook, stirring gently, until just beginning to color, 2 to 4 minutes. With a slotted spoon, immediately transfer the foie gras to a bowl and set aside. Pour the fat into a cup and set aside. Return the pan to medium-high heat and add the mushrooms and shallot. Cook, stirring frequently, until softened, about 4 minutes. Season with salt and pepper to taste and stir in the chives and parsley. Gently fold in the foie gras and vinegar. Divide the mushroom mixture among 4 deep serving plates. Thinly slice the duck breasts and place the slices on top of the mushroom mixture. Using an immersion blender or a whisk, blend the reserved foie gras fat into the warm broth, blending until froth forms on the surface. Spoon some of the broth and froth over each serving and garnish with a fresh lime leaf. Serve immediately. Notes This recipe comes from Bravo's official website. Category:Recipes